1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
The need to provide a secure transmission channel continues to be an ongoing challenge in the communications industry. Many methods exist in the existing art, and may be brought to bear to provide both physical and data security. However, these existing methods are waveform dependent and thus, a need exists for a waveform agnostic approach to securing a transmission channel for any broadcast medium whether the transmission scheme is point-to-point, point-to-multipoint or multipoint-to-multipoint.